teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Search for a Cure
'Teen Wolf: Search for a Cure '''jest serią internetowych odcinków serialu [[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak|''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak]]. Odcinki były dostępne na stronie internetowej Teen Wolf, MTV, a także na stronie AT&T na Facebooku. Opis Opowieść krąży wokół Stilesa tropiącego eksperta wilkołaków o imieniu Conrad Fenris w przekonaniu, że może on być w stanie wyleczyć niedawno pogryzionego wilkołaka Scotta McCall. Odcinki Odcinek pierwszy Odcinek zaczyna się od Stilesa w swoim jeepie. Stiles słyszy hałas na swoim jeepie. Hałas został wykonany przez Scotta. Brunet jest zaskoczony, gdy pojawia się jego przyjaciel. Podobne do tego, co Stiles zrobił Scottowi na początku Wolf Moon, Scott pyta Stilesa, co odkrył. Następnie pokazuje Scottowi wideo na swoim telefonie. Film pokazuje człowieka opisującego badania o wilkołakach w grupie jego rówieśników. W końcu pokazano, że człowiek jest wyśmiewany za swoje przekonania i badania nad istotami. W tym momencie Stiles zatrzymuje wideo i mówi Scottowi: To jest ten facet, to jest twoje lekarstwo. Odcinek drugi Odcinek zaczyna się od momentu, gdy Stiles mówi To jest ten facet, to jest twoje lekarstwo. Stiles mówi Scottowi, że mężczyzna nazywa się Conrad Haberlind. Zmienił nazwisko na Fenris ze względu na reakcję kolegów, kiedy szczegółowo opisał swoje badania nad wilkołakami. Scott pyta Stilesa: Ok. Co więc sprawia, że jesteś tak pewny, że ma lekarstwo? Stiles mówi, że nie jest pewien, ale ma powody, by wierzyć, że Fenris może z powodu informacji, które Stiles zebrał oglądając inne filmy na Fenrisa. Scott i Stiles oglądają więcej filmów. Stiles mówi Scottowi, że Fenris jest najbardziej zbliżony do certyfikowanego eksperta. W końcu Scott pyta, jak mają znaleźć tego faceta Stiles odpowiada: Już to zrobiłam. Dr Fenris jest widziany opuszczając budynek. Odcinek trzeci W odcinku 3 Stiles i Scott wytropili dr. Fenrisa. Widzą go na parkingu, ale zamiast się przedstawić, po prostu go straszą. Stiles na niego skacze. Mężczyzna podaje mu kluczyki do samochodu, myśląc, że są bandytami. Stiles i Scott mówią, że nie chcą niczego po jego pomocy dla wilkołaków. Dr Fenris odmawia i mówi, że już tego nie robi, a następnie odjeżdża. Stiles mówi, że ma plan B gotowy. Scott pyta: Czy pożałuję planu B? Stiles odpowiada: Tylko jeśli zostaniemy złapani." Odcinek czwarty W odcinku czwartym Stiles realizuje swój plan B na dr. Fenrisa. W tym przypadku plan B ma włamać się do jego domu, aby go zobaczyć. Scott mówi, że to zły pomysł. Stiles mówi, że wszystkie jego pomysły są złe. Scott odpowiada, ponieważ wszystkie są złe. Stiles odpowiada: Dowiesz się więcej z porażek niż sukcesach. ''Scott odpowiada: ''Cóż, musisz być teraz geniuszem. Stiles próbuje przebić się przez okno, ale nie może. Scott śmieje się i mówi: Czego nauczyliśmy się z tej porażki? Stiles sarkastycznie się śmieje i odpowiada: Och, to zabawne, wilkołak jest dzisiaj zabawny! Scott patrzy na matą przy drzwiach. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami znajduje zapasowy klucz. Obaj się poddali. Scott mówi, co teraz zrobią. Stiles chce ukraść wszystkie pliki, które Fenris ma na temat wilkołaków i umieścić je na jego telefonie. Fenris pojawia się z bronią i sarkastycznie mówi do Stilesa, że to dobry plan. Scott i Stiles patrzą na siebie z przerażeniem, przez fakt, że zostali złapani. Odcinek piąty W odcinku piątym Fenris znajduje Stilesa i Scotta i planuje ich zastrzelić po tym, jak próbowali włamać się do jego domu. Scott mówi, żeby nie strzelał, ponieważ jako lekarz ma przysięgę, by pomagać ludziom. Fenris ma wątpliwości i pozwala im zostać. Opowiada o kobiecie, pacjencie, którego spotkał, który został ciężko ranny w wypadku. Ku jego zaskoczeniu widział, że miala cudowne uzdrawiające moce. Fenris mówi, że prawdopodobnie była wilkołakiem. Opowiada o mitologii wilkołaka i dlaczego łowcy chcą ich zabić. Pod koniec strony internetowej pokazuje Stilesowi i Scottowi jej zdjęcie oraz zdjęcie kogoś, kogo rozpoznają, Dereka Hale. Fenris mówi, że kobieta mogła być jego matką. Odcinek szósty W odcinku szóstym, Scott i Stiles rozmawiają z doktorem Fenrisem. Mówi im o różnicy między tymi, którzy się urodzili, a tymi, którzy zostali ukąszeni. Opowiada też o rytuale znanym jako wilczy księżyc. Dr Fenris wspomina, że wilkołaki łączą się w stada, do których zależy Alfa, Beta i Omega, a Omega to najniższy członek zestawu. Doktor Fenris, staje się sfrustrowany, ponieważ nie może znaleźć swoich papierosów. Stiles odpowiada, jesteś lekarzem i palisz papierosy? W tym momencie lekarz mówi im, że czas minął, a Scott prosi o jeszcze jedno pytanie, czy jest lekarstwo?, a lekarz odpowiada: Tak. Przeciąć je na pół. Śmierć leczy wszystkie dolegliwości. Dr Fenris przeprasza, ale mówi, że nigdy nie słyszał o wyleczeniu. Następnie pyta Naprawdę, dlaczego jesteś tak zainteresowany tym. To tylko mit. Lekarz mówi o tym, jak zrujnował życie osobiste i zawodowe z powodu swojej wiary w wilkołaki. Upiera się, że Scott i Stiles odejdą. Gdy wychodzą, Scott mówi Fenrisowi, że nadal w to wierzy. Fenris odpowiada: Czasami, ale potem wracam do rzeczywistości. Po kilku chwilach Scott mówi lekarzowi, że Stiles miał rację, palenie jest złe, ale jeśli naprawdę chce mieć papierosy. Są na półce za książkami. Scott błyska swoimi oczami wilkołaka i odchodzi. Doktor Fenris wraca do środka i patrzy tam, gdzie Scott powiedział, że są, a on je znalazł. Wybiega na zewnątrz tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że Scotta nie ma.Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Serial